A recent trend in the audio industry is the purchase and installation of home theater systems. Consumers have been purchasing multiple speaker sound systems which are integrated with a video system which uses VCR tapes and/or DVD disks. A similar trend is occurring in the automobile audio industry, wherein multiple speaker sound systems are being installed in automobiles and trucks.
In both of these cases, the input signal typically comprises a stereo or two-channel signal, which is being outputted on five or more speakers, each of which is capable of receiving a separate channel. Since there are more speakers than signals, the same signal is sent to multiple speakers. Thus, these audio systems are under utilized. Although there are a small number of recorded movies and/or sound CDs that are available, which have been recorded with the full five channel system, the vast bulk of audio/visual (A/V) entertainment information (including music CD's, VHS movies, television broadcasts) is recorded in the stereo or two-channel format.
Such systems typically handle stereo signals by sending the same signal to the front and rear speakers. For example, the front left and rear left speakers would receive the same left input channel. The amplitude of the signal can be controlled through a fader button which defines the portion of the signal going to the front speakers and the portion going the rear speakers. A sub-woofer channel can be created by summing the left and right channels and filtering out the high frequency information. Consequently, the multiple speaker systems are being under utilized when using stereo two-channel A/V information.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a mechanism which will synthesize multiple channels of audio signals from a two-channel stereo input signal. This would allow an existing multiple channel audio system to output unique synthesized channels to each speaker.